dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Saiya Squad
The Saiya Squad is a superhero team formed by Great Saiyaman & Great Saiyaman 2 to fight for justice and protect the peace in Satan City. History While attending Orange Star High School, Gohan foils a bank robbery using his Super Saiyan form, causing his classmates to notice the similarities between him and this mysterious, Golden Fighter. Gohan convinces Bulma to create a disguise for him and she creates a watch, which he uses to transform into an superhero alter ego he dubs Great Saiyaman. He begins assisting Mr. Satan's daughter Videl in fighting various criminals, however Videl grows suspicious and manages to trick Gohan into revealing identity as Great Saiyaman, which she uses to blackmail Gohan into teaching her how to fly and to enter the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament. During Majin Buu conflict, Videl learns of Gohan is the one truly responsible for the defeat of Cell and slowly begins to fall in love with Gohan. Following Kid Buu's defeat, Videl creates her own alter ego called Great Saiyaman 2 ("Great Saiyawoman" in the FUNimation dub) and the two begin fighting crime in Satan City as a team while still in High School. Movie Appearances Wrath of the Dragon The Saiya Squard foils a bank robbery unaware they are being observed by an old man. Later at school, they are summoned from school to stop this old man from committing suicide. After saving him, he reveals his name is Hoi and tells the two about the legendary warrior Tapion and that he needs their help in releasing him from the music box he is being held in, as the Earth would be endangered if he were not released. However unbeknownst to them, Hoi is actually an evil wizard and member of the Kashvar. Unable to open the box, Gohan summons Shenron to open it and free Tapion, who is angered that he has been freed due to the threat posed by the evil entity sealed within him. Later the Saiya Squard confront a mysterious being that appeared and began wreaking havoc in Satan City. Suddenly Tapion appears and uses his Hero's Flute to drive the entity away. Eventually, Tapion reveals that part of the ancient monster Hirudegarn is sealed within him and that Hoi plans to merge it with the other half that was sealed within his brother, which the Saiya Squard had encountered in Satan City. Eventually, Hirudegarn manages to escape though is eventually defeated by Goku. The Saiya Squad resumes their role as the defenders of Satan City after Tapion returns to his home planet using a Time Machine supplied by Bulma. Other Dragon Ball stories Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Inside a time rift anomaly that formed around Satan House, the Saiya Squad fights against evil and convince Elite Galactic Patrolman, Jaco to join them, albeit reluctantly as he needs their help to repair his spaceship. While investigating the anomaly, the Future Warrior, a Time Patroller from Age 852 is convinced to join them and is dubbed Saiyaman 3 (Saiyanew in the FUNimation dub) by Gohan. Trivia *The Saiya Squad was named in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. References Category:Factions Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Dragon Ball Z